She's so Mean
by sakura121783
Summary: She was mean to him and yet he still wanted her. Even when his friends told him to get over her. He could't she was the perfect girl for him and he had to make her see that even if it cost me a couple of bruises.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Yay it's all about Trez but also a little bit of Auslly. hope u guys like it. I know this is a really short chapter but if you guys want me to keep writing this story I will make them longer. **

* * *

Chapter 1

He still remembers the day he first met her. He and Austin were celebrating his 21st birthday. Since they turned 18th they both had made a promise to spend their 21st birthday together even they were both really busy. With Austin touring all over the world and him going to film school in New York. The best friends could barely see each other.

**Flashback**

"Hey buddy you ready to party?" asked Dez.

"Yeah about that" said Austin scratching the back of his neck.

"Austin don't tell me you're bailing on me" said Dez.

"No it's not that" said Austin.

"Then what is it?" asked Dez.

"Well I invited my girlfriend to the celebration" said Austin.

"That's all, its okay if you invited Ally she's awesome" said Dez.

"Yeah she is awesome" said Austin.

"Oh man you fell for her hard didn't you" said Dez.

"Well who wouldn't she is the best girlfriend any guy could have" said Austin.

"Yeah no need to rub it in" said Dez.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't have a girlfriend" said Austin.

"I haven't found the right girl that's all" said Dez.

"Right but Ally is not the problem" said Austin.

"Then what is it?" asked Dez.

"Well you know that Ally is a total romantic" said Austin.

"Yeah I know that she has the best romantic movies ever" said Dez.

"Well she knows that you don't have a girlfriend, so she invited her best friend to the party" said Austin.

"So your girlfriend set me up with her best friend, that's not so bad" said Dez.

"You say that now, but wait until you meet her" said Austin.

"She can't be that bad if she's Ally's friend" said Dez.

* * *

Should I continue this story and don't forget to read my other story Just Like Lightning Please Review/Favorite/Follow and thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**so happy that you guys liked this story and thank you so much for the advice I really hope that this chapter was better. Please Review/follow/favorite**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ally I can't believe you set me up" said Trish looking around her walk-in closet for something nice to wear.

"Trish I don't expect you to date him" said Ally picking up the clothes that Trish kept throwing out of her closet.

"What do you expect then?" asked Trish coming out of her closet.

"Well first to get to know him and be able to forget about Trent" said Ally.

"I already forgot about Trent the jerk" said Trish ripping one of her shirts into pieces.

"Then why are you killing that beautiful shirt" said Ally trying not to laugh.

"Okay fine I'll admit that I still think about that jerk, but not in the way you think" said Trish throwing her "dead" shirt away.

"Then prove it and come with me to the party" said Ally trying not to looked nervous but failing miserably.

"Why are you so nervous is not like I haven't met Austin before" said Trish.

"Is not that, I think Austin is going to ask me if I want to move in with him" said Ally trying not to chew her hair.

"You shouldn't be so nervous you guys have been dating for a year now" said Trish.

"I know that but I'm still a little nervous" said Ally.

"Okay don't be I'll go with you to the party, but you have to pay for my drinks" said Trish going back into her closet.

"Wait what are you doing in there?" asked Ally going inside Trish's closet.

"Well if I'm going to a party I need to look hot" said Trish pulling a couple of dresses.

"Well thank you for going to the party with me" said Ally picking up her stuff.

"Wait what are you wearing for the party?" asked Trish finally choosing a dress to wear.

"I'm wearing the new red dress I just bought" said Ally going to open the door to leave.

"Are you trying to give Austin a heart attack or something" said Trish smirking.

"Or something" said Ally before leaving out the door of Trish's apartment.

* * *

"So are you now ready to party" said Dez tired of waiting for his friend to finish getting ready.

"Yeah I am you know I need to look good I am a rock star" said Austin with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know why you try so hard you already have a girlfriend" said Dez.

"Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't look my best" said Austin flicking the collar of his new red leather jacket.

"Ally's friend better be cute and fun or else I'm going to be bored" said Dez putting on his neon jacket.

"Don't worry about that it's your birthday trust me after this your life is going to change" said Austin grabbing his keys form the white table.

* * *

Present Time

And it had changed for the best sure Austin didn't think so; he thought I was on I had been just desperate to find someone to keep me company. I knew I wasn't desperate I was truly in love with her. Even if she wasn't in love with me.

* * *

**Don't forget to read my other story Just Like Lightning **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait but one week I post a new chapter from my other story and then another week this one. Good thing my other story is coming to an end. Thank you to all who review, favorite and follow my story it makes me so happy. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Ally you look great" said Dez taking off his jacket.

"Thank you Dez and congratulations for your new job" said Ally giving him a hug.

"Thanks so where is your friend?" asked Dez looking around.

"Um she went inside the club and talking about friends where is the party boy?" asked Ally taking off her jacket.

"Wow Ally you look hot" said Austin coming up to them.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" said Ally going on her toes to kiss Austin.

"Please don't eat bread in front of the poor" said Dez covering his eyes.

"Sorry Dez but I'm a man in love" said Austin hugging Ally.

"Okay I'm going to go in and get a drink before your "love" gets me drunk" said Dez leaving to go inside the club.

"You really do look amazing Ally" said Austin pulling Ally for another kiss.

"Come on we better get inside before Dez pass outs" said Ally pulling Austin inside the club.

* * *

"Excuse me people Fun guy coming through" said Dez gently pushing people out of his way to get to the bar.

"Hey man what do you want me to hit you up with?" asked the bartender from behind the counter.

"Hit me up with vodka with one ice only please" said Dez sitting on a stool.

"Okay coming up my man" said the bartender rushing to make the drink.

"Here you go man I'll open you a tab" said the bartender giving Dez his drink.

"That's good, hey if you see a blonde guy with a red leather jacket tell him I'm in the dance floor" said Dez going to the dance floor.

"No problem man" said the bartender.

"That guy doesn't look like his gay" said a short Latina girl.

"No I guess he doesn't but appearances lie" said the bartender smirking at the Latina.

"I guess they do" said the Latina sipping her drink.

"Hey cutie what's your name?' asked the bartender obviously flirting with her.

"It's Trish and you're not my type" said Trish heading to the dance floor.

* * *

Dez was dancing left and right he was dancing so crazy that no one dared to go near him. He was dancing to the beat of the music with a drink on his hand when he suddenly bumped into someone and spilled his drink all over the person.

"Look where you're dancing bozo" yelled an angry woman.

Dez looked down to apologize to the woman, but he was struck dumb this girl was short, she had long curly hair but the thing that struck him the most was that she was extremely beautiful, sure she was wearing an animal print dress and some weird headwear that just screamed crazy but to him it was totally normal and cool. You had to be both confident and fun to wear things like that.

"I can't believe you just spill your drink on me and still haven't said sorry" said the girl with an angry voice.

Dez came out of his struck dumb moment and apologized to the girl.

"I'm really sorry for that, I just ruined your beautiful dress" said Dez trying not to sound stupid.

"Well you better, hey wait you think my dress is beautiful?" asked Trish her anger subsiding.

"Well of course it is here's my info card so you could tell me how much the dry cleaning would be" said Dez giving her his card.

"Your name is Dezmond and you're a filmmaker" said the girl trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh my parents wanted a unique name" said Dez pouting.

"Well Dezmond my name is Patricia, but people call me Trish" said Trish holding out her hand to Dez.

"Well Trish people call me Dez nice to meet you" said Dez shaking Trish's hand.

* * *

**It was really difficult to think about how they were going to meet but so glad they finally did.**

**P.S. What a coincidence that while I'm writing this my ipod decides(it's on shuffle) to play she's so mean by Matchbox Twenty.**

**don't forget to review/favorite/follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry that I haven't updated but I have been so stress that I can't find the time or energy to write. But today I finally decided to finish this chapter because I was so inspired and excited because I just met Laura Marano. she is so cool and she was like i love you fashion style. that made my day. Please don't forget to Favorite/follow/review. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't see Dez anywhere why would he run off like that" said Austin sitting on a stool.

"Well you can't blame him he was just being um Dez" said Ally sitting next to Austin.

"I know that but it's my birthday" said Austin signaling the bartender to come.

"Hey could you hit us up with two martinis" said Austin to the bartender.

"Yeah sure in a minute" said the bartender.

"Well I'm surprise you remember my favorite drink" said Ally with a little smirk.

"Come on give me some credit we have been dating for 2 years" said Austin with a little pout.

"Hey don't give me that look" said Ally covering her eyes.

"Um sir here is your drinks, oh and a friend of yours said to tell you that he was on the dance floor" said the bartender putting their drinks in the counter.

"What friend?" asked Austin with a confuse look on his face.

"Well he's tall and has red hair" answered the bartender.

"Oh that must be Dez thanks man" said Austin before sipping his martini.

"Are you not going to go find him?" asked Ally sipping her martini.

"Nah he's probably flirting with some random girl" said Austin putting his drink down.

"Talking about finding someone where is Trish?" asked Ally looking around the club for her friend.

"Knowing her she's probably hitting on some poor defenseless guy" said Austin.

"Hey Trish may be mean, but she's not a man eater" said Ally trying to defend her friend.

"Remember when I first met her she almost bit me" said Austin finishing his drink.

"Trish is very protective of me" said ally with a small smile.

"Well I would never hurt you" said Austin gently touching Ally's cheek.

"Yeah I know and so does Trish even if she says no" said Ally with a smile.

"Well she doesn't act like it" said Austin.

"Well Trish has been in a rough spot since Trent" said Ally.

* * *

"So tell me Mr. Filmmaker what exactly do you film" asked Trish fanning herself with her hand.

"Well right now I just film music videos" said Dez before drinking some water.

"I guess that's pretty cool" said Trish.

"So tell me what do you do?" asked Dez.

"Well not to brag or anything but I'm a manger of a really famous songwriter" said Trish.

"Well who is this famous songwriter?" asked Dez.

"Well her name is-"says Trish before being interrupted y her phone.

"Wait on that it's my friend calling" said Trish holding one finger up.

"Ok go ahead" said Dez.

"Hello are you already here, I just bumped into someone" said Trish to her friend on the phone.

"Well where are you so I could go look for you" responded her friend.

"Ally you don't have to do that where are you I'll go and look for and your Mr. hot boyfriend" said Trish.

"Ok we're at the entrance bar and were also waiting for Austin's friend" said Ally.

"What he's still not here?" asked Trish.

"Yeah he's here but in the dance floor" answered Ally.

"Okay then I'll go over there, hey do you mind if I bring someone over there?" asked Trish.

"What you already met someone" said Ally.

"More like bumped into someone, but yeah he's really funny and cool" said Trish looking at Dez.

"He sounds interesting now I want to meet him" said Ally.

"Ok so we'll meet you over there in a couple of minutes" said Trish.

"Yeah can't wait to meet this cool guy" said Ally before hanging up.

* * *

**some of you may ask why is there so much Auslly in this story when its a Trez story but there are 3 reasons why.**

**!. I love Auslly**

**2. the comparison between both relationships.**

**3. who doesn't love Auslly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating but I have been so busy i just started working I barely have time to sleep. I won't give up in this story so don't give up either and I was thinking of having someone co-write the rest of the story with. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey Dez do you mind if we go and meet a friend of mine? Asked Trish.

"Yeah I don't mind maybe in the way we'll meet my friends" said Dez.

"Well come one before they get tired of waiting for us and start making out" said Trish pulling Dez by the arm.

"Your friends do that too" said Dez trying to keep up with Trish's speed.

"I don't know what's wrong with them they are about to move together and they still act like they just started dating" said Trish.

"Yeah I know how that feels I feel the same way about my friend and his girlfriend" said Dez still trying to keep up.

"Oh there's my friend wow do they have to match every time they go out" said Trish pointing to a couple in matching red outfits.

"Hey those are your friends" said Dez pointing to the couple.

"Yeah come on let me introduce you" said Trish pulling Dez by the arm.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Dez the guy I bumped to" said Trish giving a little push to Dez.

"Hey what's up man I didn't know you had already met Ally's friend" said Austin to Dez.

"What you know him?" asked Trish to Austin with a confused look.

"Of course I know him he's my best friend" said Austin with a smile on his face.

"Is he that weird friend you told me about?" asked Trish looking at Ally.

"Hey I'm not weird it's called being a unique individual" said Dez with a pout.

"But wait how do you guys know each other?" asked Austin looking more confused than ever.

"Well we just met in the dance floor" said Dez with a grin on his lips.

"So Dez is the guy that crashed into you" said Ally with an amused look on her face.

"What I didn't crash into her she crashed into me" said Dez.

"No I didn't!" yelled Trish.

"Okay you both crashed into each other" said Ally trying to stop them from fighting.

"Why don't you guys sit down and have a drink" said Austin gesturing to the stools beside them.

"Okay but I can't stay long" said Trish sitting next to Ally.

"What but I thought you didn't work today" said Ally.

"She probably has a hot date" said Austin with a smirk.

"Do you have a hot date Trish?" asked ally looking at Dez and noticing an angry look.

"Of course not I have to go to work" said Trish a bit agitated.

"You work at this hour?" asked Ally with a skeptical look.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that my new client is a total diva" said Trish trying to cover her lie.

"Hey wait a minute I'm you new client" said Austin with a frown on his face.

"I know and you are such a diva, who wants yellow M & M's only after every concert" said Trish with an evil smirk.

"You asking for yellow M & M's is quite diva-ish" said Ally trying not laugh.

"Hey I like M & M's and my favorite color is yellow, which is not diva-ish" said Austin with a pout.

"Okay then but I still have to and do that for the diva here" said Trish with an annoyed look.

"Its not like you do it, you send someone to do it for you" said Austin with a smirk.

"I have decided to turn over a new leaf" said Trish.

"Yeah right and I'm breaking up with Austin tomorrow" said Ally with a sarcastic tone.

"What you're breaking up with me!" yelled Austin.

"Of course not I was just- never mind" said Ally trying to explain to Austin but stopping after seeing his confuse and hurt face.

"How did you become Austin's manager?" asked Dez finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Well it started when Austin and Ally decided to date" said Trish.

"So I guess you owe e your new job" said Dez.

"I don't owe you my job" said Trish with a huff.

"You actually do" said Austin with a little laugh.

"Why do you say that?" asked Trish actually curious.

"Well I convinced Austin to ask Ally out "said Dez with a smirk.

"So you didn't want to ask me out" said Ally with a serious tone on her voice.

"What that's not how it was, I just didn't know how to ask you without embarrassing myself" said Austin trying to explain himself to Ally.

"But you still did, don't you remember the broken piano on my front yard" said Ally with a smirk.

"Hey it was Dez's idea the so called Love Whisperer" said Austin with a pout.

"Okay let's forget about that and have some fun" said Dez trying to persuade everybody to party.

This is definitely an interesting guy Trish thought and she couldn't wait t learn more about him.

* * *

**If anyone wants to co-write this story with me or the sequel of just like lightning PM or review**

**P.S don't forget to review/follow/favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for this but I have decided to stop writing she's so mean I mean no ones reads it but I will still be writing Other stories **


End file.
